pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Rragar Manly Spike
Build for completing Rragar's Menagerie in Hard Mode. Doesn't require cons, but Essence of Celerity is recommended to speed things up. Can complete the third level in 4 minutes. Overview Exp. Teams (split): *2 / Perma *3 / Hundred Blades *1 / Incoming MoP *1 / UA Monk *1 / EoE MoP PuG or inexperienced team (no split): *2 / Perma *3 / Hundred Blades *1 / Incoming MoP *1 / UA Monk *1 / Leecher Recall Perma prof=Assassin/Elementalist Sha=12+1+3 Dead=8 Ear=9 Air=5of SwiftnessParadoxFormSanctuary (luxon)Battle Standard of HonorRecallChargeVanguard Sniper Support/build Equipment: *High energy armor *+20% enchantment weapon Sliver Perma prof=Assassin/Elementalist Sha=12+1+3 Dead=3+1 Ear=12of SwiftnessParadoxFormSanctuary (luxon)of Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorArmorCharge/build Equipment: *High energy armor *+20% enchantment weapon Hundred Blades prof=Warrior/Assassin sword=12+1+1 strength=11+1 Tactics=5 shadow=4Great Justice!"BladesUrals Hammer!"ChargeThe Limit!"Attackand Moon SlashOptional/build * (exp) Optional for 2x [Vanguard Sniper Support and 1x [Am Unstoppable!" * (in-exp) Optional for 3x [Vanguard Sniper Support or [Vanguard Assassin Support(if u don't have sniper) Equipment: *Zealous/vamperic sword Usage: *On spikes: use skills 1-7 in order Incoming MoP prof=Necromancer/Paragon curses=12+1+3 blood=9+1 soul=3+1 command=9of PainBarbsof FuryUral's Hammer!"Back!""Incoming!"Him!"Vanguard Sniper Support/build * [Vanguard Assassin Support for [Vanguard Sniper Support if u dont have this yet Equipment: *20/20 Curses set Usage: *On spikes: use Mark of Pain -> "By Ural's Hammer" *Use Mark of Fury on solo foes so the warriors can spam SaMS UA Monk prof=Monk/E Heal=12+1+1 div=12+1of LifeSpiritSpiritOptionalof Lesser EnergyUADwarf WeaponVanguard Sniper Support/build * [Kiss * [Party * [Seed * [Infuse Equipment: * 40/40 Healing set * Survivor and vitae runes Usage: * Keep red bars up * Put Vigorous Spirit or Seed of life on the warrior before he jumps in to spike. EoE MoP prof=Necromancer/Ranger curses=12+1+3 soul=9+1 blood=3+1 Beast=9 the Bloodof Pain@18Barbs@18Ural's Hammer!"VeinsDwarf WeaponHim!"of Extinction/build * Some other Elite skill you see fit. Equipment: *20/20 Curses set *On spikes: use Mark of Pain -> "By Ural's Hammer" OR Leecher prof=any/MesmerDwarf WeaponVanguard Sniper SupportVanguard Assassin SupportEchoIncantationEchoOptionalOptional/build *A Resurrection Skill *Arcane Mimicry to copy UA *Take Orders (Mo/N or N/x) *An extra HB *Go with only 7/8 *Or just find a PuG in Doomlore and let him pay. Guide * Take the quest in Doomlore Shrine and travel back to Longeye's Ledge. Let 1 of the Assassins run to the dungeon. * Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support is for Rragar on level 3. The Split on level 3(Exp): Rragar's & Maneater: *1 / Recall Perma *2 / Hundred Blades Snipers *1 / Incoming MoP Nuker *1 / UA Monk Key: *1 / Sliver Perma *1 / Hundred Blades "IAU!" *1 / EoE MoP Nuker First Level * The Recall Perma balls the first group of Charr * The team takes the group down. * The Sliver Perma blows up the wall with a keg. * The Recall Perma continues to the next level, using another keg to blow up a second wall. * The spikers kill the Charr Warden and Rragar. * The runner goes to the next level. This will take 2-3mins Note:'''Both Perma's can switch roles. Second Level * This level will be done with the 2 Perma's. * The Recall Perma heads to the locked door. * The Sliver Perma Runs to the Rragar spawn and Sliver's him. Grab the key. * The Recall Perma heads through to the next level. This will take 2-3mins Third Level * Recall the first group you face away. * Sliver Perma tanks the next group of Charr. * You now enter a large area. '''Split: * The Recall Perma uses Recall on someone of the 'main team' and lures the group (Flesh group + Charr group that will pop) away so the 'main team' can pass. Then he clears the way for the 'Split team' and ends Recall. * The Split team runs to the key mob, balls them, kills them (make sure u cast MoP on a Charr, or it will get removed). The MoP Necro uses EoE and AtB for this, and GDW on the warrior. You have no monk, so make it a clean spike. The main team runs to the gate lock. * Once the key is collected. The main team opens the gate lock and heads to Rragar & Maneater. * Kill Rragar first, using Ebon Vanguard Sniper(/assassin) Support. Cast Barbs and MoF on Maneater. * The Split team now runs to the main team. The Sliver Perma will have to lure some groups aside so the Warrior and Necro can pass. Collect the Chest. This will take ~4min No Split: * Ball the 2 groups in the large area. * Spike them down. * The Sliver Perma runs to Gate Lock. * The rest of the team run to the Flesheaters. * Spike Them down, collect the key, and head to Rragar & Maneater. * The Sliver Perma should be Slivering already. * Kill Rragar using Sniper Support, then Maneater. This will take ~6min Whole dungeon complete time 8-12min Counters * Not having a speed boost in level 1 will make it very hard, if not impossible. * Fleshreaver's Escape cause Disease and Poison. * Fleshreaver Hounds have Balthazar's Aura, Symbol of Wrath and Smite Hex. * Ignite Arrows Variants * This team can go with only 4/8 using the Sliver Perma, 1 Hundred Blades, the Incoming MoP and the UA. This gives much space for variants. Notes * A high rank in Ebon Vanguard track is very useful. * * Unlike Bogroot/Kathandrax/SoO and some more dungeons, you wont spawn near the entrance of the dungeon. Making the run (getting quest reward -> zone -> get quest -> travel to Longeye's Ledge -> run area 1 -> run area 2) to the dungeon longer then the dungeon itself. See also * Build:Team - Fow Manly Spike * Build:Team - Kathandrax Manly Spike * Build:Team - Rragar Sinway